The invention relates to a medical instrument and, particularly, to a medical instrument wherein a tool head is mounted to a substantially elongate body member.
Numerous medical instruments are known for use in laparoscopic and other surgical procedures wherein tools are inserted into or positioned at a desired location of the body of a patient, typically through a cannula or similar device.
Once inserted through the cannula, conventional devices have limited versatility in terms of mobility of the tool head.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a medical instrument wherein the tool head may be pivoted, rotated with the tool body, and twirled relative to the tool body so as to provide enhanced versatility.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a medical instrument wherein the tool head is releasable and exchangeable whereby the instrument is useful in a wide range of medical and surgical procedures or operations.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a medical instrument which allows procedures to be carried out through a cannula which procedures would conventionally require a larger incision for proper access.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.